Pieces of the Puzzle
by Nechangi
Summary: Small plotbunnies that didn't make the cut and didn't become a chapter in OFAW.
1. Summary

Hello, Nech here :)

Here I will post small plot pieces to my story 'Of Fire And Water' (OFAW) that didn't make the cut or was too short to become a chapter. These stories have no influence on OFAW and you don't have to read them to understand the story. I will also post uncensored versions of chapters, _if_ I even dare to put them up. The censored chapters will of course end up in their rightful place in OFAW.


	2. SubChap1 In Search Chap 23

A/N: If you haven't read Chap. 23 in 'Of Fire And Water' you should do that before reading this. This is something that happens at the same time as Kaito is having dinner.

Warnings:  
Strange English, OOCness,

Uploaded: 2012-05-01  
Chapter rating: K+  
Words: 1,400

* * *

**SubChap. 1  
In Search of a Childhood Friend**  
_From 'Chap. 23. The Uninvited Guests' in the story OFAW_

Shinichi's thoughts wandered over to Snake without his consent and suddenly he saw red. He was angry beyond reason and in a desperate attempt to quench it he grabbed a small table lamp from the hallway table and threw it into the wall.

Hattori heard the crash and immediately put down the book he was reading. After the Osakan had examined the shards from the lamp in the hallway he found Shinichi in the kitchen and worriedly watched how his friend gritted his teeth as he grasped into the table. The detective tipped the table over and managed break off a leg in the process. Hattori grabbed the gun and pointed it at his friends when Shinichi picked up the broken leg. The Detective of the East stared into the floor and started to tremble as he tried to regain control over his own body. He held the leg out in front of him and it looked like it took every ounce of willpower to let go of it. Shinichi locked his muscles in place; still holding his arms out in front of himself while his hands looked like he was still grasping into the leg.

Slowly and twitching Shinichi grabbed into his hair and dug his fingernails into his scalp.  
"Shin-chan? Are you-"  
"Shut up!" he roared; cutting Yukiko off, who just showed up in the doorway, drawn to the scene after the loud bang from the table. Shinichi suddenly attacked the closest leg and managed to swing the table at the wall, making a dent in it. Yukiko eyed the gun in the dark-skinned boy's hand; the detective didn't look like he was about to shoot her son. The Detective of the East sank down to the floor with his hands pulling his hair; he made pained sounds and slowly rocked back and forth. Hattori lowered the gun; it looked like Shinichi was calming down.  
"Shin-chan," Yukiko whispered silently with worry in her voice and Hattori hurriedly shook his head at her; noise might anger Shinichi and make the attack retake its strength.

"Khh," Shinichi made a noise just before he started to cough and then he hushed unsteady. "Quiet," he whispered trembling and Hattori raised his eyebrows; his friend sounded crazy. The detective suddenly laughed madly and Hattori raised the gun; it was obvious that whatever kind of attack he had wasn't over. Yukiko bit her lip with a frown as she stared at her son; she wanted to go there and comfort him, but he might attack her if she did. "No!" Shinichi roared at the floor as they watched him. The detective started to mumble and Hattori strained his ears as he tried to listen in on what he was saying; was Kudou losing it completely? The detective kept mumbling inaudible words as he rocked back and forth, looking completely insane.

Hattori glanced to his watch with a worried frown; it was one of the longest attacks that Kudou had ever had and he kept switching between mumbling 'no' and simply making small whines in the end. The Detective of the West had even begun to consider shooting his friend just to make him relax, but Haibara had been clear: No shooting unless absolutely necessary, and that only happened if the detective was trying to kill someone.  
"Heiji!" a loud voice called out, making both Yukiko and Hattori jump.  
"Kazuha! Ahou! Get out! Ya' can't be here!" Hattori quickly yelled back and watched how Shinichi curled up even more as he fought to control the attack.  
"I'm not tha ahou! Ya' are! Ya've been gone for over a week an' doesn-"  
"Shut up!" Hattori panicked and interrupted her yelling.  
"Shut up? Ya' shut up! What are ya' even doing here?" she kept yelling.

The girl showed up in the doorway and frowned.  
"Heiji! What's wrong with ya'!" Kazuha grabbed the gun and Hattori's eyes widened as the weapon was yanked out of his hands. "Ya' can't be pointing that gun on Kudou-kun!"  
"No! Kazuha! Give it back, ya' ahou!" Hattori tried to get it back; not noticing that Shinichi slowly stood up and staggered over to the kitchen sink.  
"I'm not an ahou! Ya're tha ahou!" Shinichi tried to control himself, but his emotions were too strong, so he grabbed one of the knives from the bench and threw it with all his strength towards the agitating noise that made his head want to explode.

Hattori saw from the corner of his eyes that something came towards them so he instinctively protected Kazuha with his body and she screamed as they fell to the floor.  
"Get out! Get out!" Shinichi yelled at the top of his lungs and Hattori stared at the knife that was deeply imbedded into the wall; that could've hurt. Shinichi backed away from them, trembling as he tried to control himself and pulled in his hair. He slowly ended up in the far corner of the room from them.  
"What's wrong with 'im?" Kazuha mumbled as she observed how the other teenager sank into the corner crying.  
"He was poisoned an' that's what tha cure did ta 'im, he's hiding here because he can't control 'imself," Hattori quickly hissed as silent as he could manage. "That's why I told ya' to shut up, he's very reactive ta noise when he has an attack." The teenager yanked the gun out of her hands and handed it to Yukiko. "Go an' wait in tha library or something, we'll be there when this is over," Hattori hissed to his childhood friend before carefully walking over to Shinichi. Lately, once his friend started crying he would go on until he became too tired to do anything else, and if he got a rage attack after that, he would just struggle a little. Kazuha watched how Shinichi grabbed onto the detective's shirt and continued to cry as Hattori stroked his back, and she reluctantly left. Little did the Osakan detective know that the reason Shinichi cried was because he kept seeing Kaitou KID dead, and that image wasn't easy for him to wipe out of his memory.

* * *

"I should be the one to comfort Shin-chan," Yukiko complained sadly as they entered the library.  
"Ya' know what Kudou would feel if he hurt ya'. That would be worse for 'im compared ta hurting me, and ya're more vulnerable since I'm stronger an' can easily hold him down," Hattori answered and seated himself on the couch beside Kazuha. "Why are ya' here?" he said as he turned to her.  
"Ahou, I was worried. Ya' can't just disappear like that," she replied weakly and stared at him.  
"Yea, well, now ya' know where I am," he sighed and picked up the book he'd been reading before Shinichi's attack.

"Where is he?" Kazuha mumbled worriedly. She felt responsible; if she hadn't been so loud, maybe Kudou wouldn't have thrown the knife.  
"In 'is bed. He's out cold an' he's going to be _very_ annoying when he wakes up: 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm, _oh,_ so sorry'," Hattori muttered annoyed and gave her a serious look. "Ya' can't tell anyone about this, not even Neechan. Kudou is dangerous, he knows it an' he's trying to stay out of sight. Who knows how he would react if Neechan showed up an' demanded answers from 'im, he might get violent. Do ya' understand?" Kazuha nodded silently. "Just imagine what would happen if tha reporters knew about this, they'd hunt 'im down an' not leave 'im alone. He needs to be alone until tha side effects wear off," Hattori mumbled more to himself than anyone else and sighed; he hated seeing Kudou like that, it was right out scary.

"How did ya' even know where to find me?" the Detective of the West wanted to know.  
"I asked yer parents; they only told me that ya' were with a friend in Tokyo, an' tha only friends ya' have in Tokyo are Ran-chan and Kudou-kun. I called Ran-chan an' asked if she'd seen ya', she hadn't, so I came here," Kazuha explained slowly and Hattori scowled.  
"So ya' just walked into someone else's house an' started yelling?" he asked and Kazuha blushed. "I'm.. I.. I wasn't thinking."

"Did ya' tell Neechan that I was with a friend in Tokyo?" Kazuha shook her head and Hattori sighed tiredly, "If ya' did, then she'll show up here too."  
"I didn't tell her anything, just that ya' disappeared."  
"Good."


	3. SubChap2 Piece of Cake Chap 27

A/N; Mostly from Takagi's viewpoint

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-05-20  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 1,200**  
**

* * *

**SubChap. 2  
Piece of Cake  
**_From 'Chap. 27. A Dangerous Act' in the story OFAW_

The woman, Satou Miwako, ran up the stairs with the gun in her hand and placed herself with her back to the door to the second floor. She nodded to the rest of her team as they waited for their signal. Takagi arrived at the floor and found himself with two guns in his face. "Has KID passed your position?" he demanded to know in a dominant voice. The detective, Kudou Shinichi, had forced him to repeat that question until he was pleased with the result and the officer had been sick of it. Takagi watched how the members lowered their weapons as the 'guards' exited. "Good, good. Takagi-keiji, report," Kudou-kun's voice requested in the earpiece, and Takagi reacted on the mention of his name since he'd been ignoring the reports that had been transmitted. "3-56. Speaking with two members of the task force," the officer sent and then added without transmitting, "no sighting of Kaitou KID yet."

"Team two, you are go," Chiba-keiji stated in their ears and Satou's team bolted through the door, alarming the organization members. As soon as they turned around Takagi fired at them with the strange tranquilizer gun that had been given to him. The members immediately fell to the floor fast asleep while one officer from each In-team stayed behind to cuff the two unconscious men. Takagi and three of his team ran for the stairs, switching places with Satou's team who went for the elevator.

"_Take that gun out of my face!"_ Satou roared as she exited the elevator two floors above, and the four members seemed to cower under her glare. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" the 'leader' of the small group squeaked and saluted her, causing the other to also salute. "Has KID passed your position?" Satou demanded as she squeezed the gun tighter. "No, we haven't seen him." The woman hummed thoughtfully and then nodded. "He must be then be passing through here shortly," she stated and the three police officers in her team got ready to fire. "Team one, you are go," Chiba-keiji's voice stated and the organization members jumped as the door to the stairwell was slammed open. They were immediately shot by the four police officers and cuffed as the teams changed. Two members from Takagi's team stayed behind while two members from Satou's team ran for the stairs. Satou, Takagi and one member from each team stepped into the elevator and headed for the next floor.

Same routine followed; guns in face, Satou roaring, apology, question. "Code 48-69, KID's in," the officers sent each other a glance. Code 48-69 only came into use if the real thief refused to not disturb their operation but agreed to join them; they would be working _with_ a thief. Shinichi had decided long ago to let Kaitou KID join in so that he could get some consolation when they caught the murderers of his father, but the officers didn't know about this as the detective had deemed that to be unnecessary information to them. "Takagi-keiji, report."

"3-56. We're on the last, speaking with four members of the task force. No sighting of Kaitou KID yet." The elevator doors closed behind them and started to descend. "That could be Kaitou KID," one member stated and pointed his gun to the closed doors. "Yes, it could," Satou stated knowing that it was and the police officers placed themselves in formation ready to take out the organization members. The elevator started to ascend again. "Tac. team, you are go," Chiba transmitted and the door to the stairwell flung open. The members immediately pointed their guns at the arriving officers only to be shot in the back of their legs. The detective had been very clear; only shoot in their legs or arms since they might be wearing a bulletproof vest and you might only get one shot.

"3-56. Last group eliminated," Takagi stated in the radio and cuffed one man with a sigh; Kudou-kun's plan had worked perfectly, yet they'd been forced to learn five different plans, in case something went wrong and if all those plans failed, the detective himself would come to aid them.

"Next part, go-go-go," a white-clad thief with a bullet hole in his hat, scratch on his face and a small wound on his arm said impatiently as he exited the elevator closely followed by an unharmed thief in the same pristine white. Takagi studied their faces and realised startled that he'd been wrong before; Kudou-kun didn't look like the thief, he was an _exact_ copy. Takagi remembered the act the young detective had showed them inside the cage; just as cocky and teasing as the real thief while he 'answered' Nakamori's question. The officer glanced to the hole in the hat and the cut on the detective's cheek as he picked up a radio from one of the members and Takagi shivered as he thought of the sniper that had fired at the young man; Kudou-kun was fully aware that this operation could cost him his life. How far would he actually go in order to bring justice to the world? Or was he simply just self-destructive? Depressed?

Takagi was happy that the high school student was a detective and not a criminal; with a brain like his and an ability like _that_ he'd be able to singlehandedly run an entire underground crime ring, probably bigger than the Black Organization and more evil, if Kudou-kun was. "Snake!" an angry voice behind Takagi startled him and forced him out of his thoughts of an evil Kudou Shinichi, "I'll be coming for you!" Takagi stared wide-eyed at the 'thief' with a bullet hole in his hat; that would be exactly how an evil Kudou Shinichi would sound like when he ran a criminal organization if someone had crossed him and he wanted that persons head on a spike beside his dinner table as he ate his raw heart from a silver plate. Takagi shivered, 'I need to stop watching that disturbed psychological TV-series.'

"Sure you are Kaitou KID," a cold voice chuckled in the radio as Takagi and the member from his team lifted up the unconscious man, "I assume that you and your assistant are the ones responsible for preventing me from contacting the others." The officers dragged the sleeping men into the elevator and watched how the two thieves disappeared into the stairwell. They picked up the two other teams on their way down and then left the organization members to the rest of the members of the In-teams. Satou and Takagi slowly made their way through the huge crowd of fans and watched the display of the fake Pandora on the large screen. They reached the end of the audience as the blinding light shone down on them; hindering any missed sniper from being able to take a shot. The police officers slowly made their way to Satou's car and reached it as the light flickered off. Chiba transmitted them the coordinates to where the thieves were heading and Satou drove out from the parking; there were no traffic in the near area as Kudou had stopped it all with orange-white roadblocks.


	4. SubChap3 Kairi's Identity Chap 41

A/N; If you haven't read Chap. 41 in 'Of Fire And Water' you should do that before reading this.  
This is something that happens on the way to the police station.

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-07-28  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 500

* * *

**SubChap. 3  
Kairi's Identity**

"Oi, Kudou-Kudou! I got her number for ya'!" Hattori grinned and held out a small note as they rode in the back of Satou's car and Shinichi raised an eyebrow, knowing that the thief would never give out his own number.  
"Are you sure that it's hers?"  
"Yea, of course I am! She was the one who wrote it down!"  
"She gave the number to you, not me," Shinichi smiled, "you should call and ask her out on a date." Hattori blushed and stared down on the note in his hand. "Go ahead, call her!" the Detective of the East said encouragingly, knowing that it must be a trap of some kind.  
"But doesn't she like you?"  
"No! We spoke in the elevator. She likes you very much!" Shinichi smiled smugly, "or are you too much of a coward to ask?"  
"Me? A coward? I'll show ya'!" Hattori dialled the number and fidgeted in nervousness. "Do ya' want ta go on a date with me!" he asked as soon as he heard the phone click.

In Megure's car Saguru blinked confused; he was certain that it was Hattori who just asked him out on a date.  
"I'm sorry Hattori, but I'm not gay," the half-Brit stated slowly and the Osakan froze in shock as Shinichi chuckled beside him, wondering who he'd called.  
"What tha hell! I wasn't asking ya'!"  
"Then why did you call me?"  
"I wasn't calling ya', ya' British prick!" Hattori hung up, deeply flustered and stared bewildered at his Eastern counterpart, who was laughing his arms around his stomach.

Saguru stared at the phone in confusion but shrugged it off, deciding that Hattori was even stranger than what he'd thought from the beginning.

"It's not funny! I just asked out that British I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass detective! Why tha hell are we going to tha police station anyway?"  
"I'm going to show Nakamori the heist note KID tattooed on my back."  
"Ya' never said anything about a heist note. Wait, on yer back?"  
"Yes," Shinichi smirked while the Osakan detective paled, "now tell me again how well you liked Akera Kairi."  
"Ya' son of a bitch! Ya' let me hit on KID while ya' knew it was him!"

"Wait!" Satou called out and sent them a glance through the rear view mirror, "Akera-san was Kaitou KID? You never said so!"  
"No, it's not exactly an alibi I wanted everyone in the room to hear. From two to five last night, I was together with Kaitou KID in a hotel room, where he used me as a sheet of paper to amuse himself and draw a dove and a heist note on my back, and I have no memories of any of it. Can you even imagine what the press would do with that information?"  
"I see," the woman stated, "you know that I'll have to tell this to Megure-keibu."  
"Yes, tell him to keep it quiet and to never mention it, otherwise I'll be forced to go underground again," Shinichi stated.

"Oi, Kudou," Hattori smiled ominously, "ya' let me hit on a man! I'm going ta kill ya'!"  
"Hattori!" Shinichi called out before the fight began while Satou sighed as she watched the road.  
"They're like kids," Takagi stated amused as he threw a glance at them, watching how the otherwise serous Detective of the East laughed as the Detective of the West tried to get a grip in his hair.


	5. SubChap4 Night Terrors, Chap 43

A/N; If you haven't read Chap. 43 in 'Of Fire And Water' you should do that before reading this.  
This is something that happens after the heist

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-07-28  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 600

* * *

**SubChap. 4  
****Night Terrors**

Pandora curled himself together beneath one of the bookshelves, pushing up against it and feeling how the wood cut into his back. He was sitting furthest from the door, so that he had full oversight over the entire room. He hugged his legs and twitched by every imaginary-sound of footsteps, breaths and creaking, however, some of the creaking sounds came from the real house, in which their body slept calmly, unaware of the gem's state of panic since Pandora was shielding himself from Shinichi.

He was afraid of the creature they'd seen in the vision, even though he knew that, logically, it could never get him. Pandora didn't even know why he feared it so much when the only time he'd seen it was in the vision, but he quickly decided that it must be some kind of deep-rooted fear that came instinctively, even though he kept wondering from where he'd seen it. Was it some kind of disease long ago that made a human get greenish skin? Was his host colour blind? The teeth could be explained by mistreatment after they'd been rasped sharp and then polished to get away any chips, but the eyes. Pandora couldn't explain the eyes; were they really like cat eyes? The white in human eyes could become yellow if the liver failed, or the kidneys, or was it a blood disorder? But that would only make the white yellow, it wouldn't make the pupil narrow and it wouldn't make the iris yellow.

The gem considered calling out for Shinichi to come and save him, to hold him, to tell him that he was safe and protect him from his own imagination, but he couldn't do that, not when the detective so pleasantly dreamed of holding his beloved thief. Pandora eased himself up with his back pressed towards the shelf, feeling it scrape against his back, and stood on trembling legs that barely held him. He swallowed as he heard the creak of a floorboard and whimpered.

While gritting his teeth he forced himself to walk along the bookshelves up to the entrance and stare out into the corridor. Logically, he _knew_ that there was no monster out there that was just waiting for him to exit, but emotionally he stared petrified at the empty hallway, still fearing the possibility of it suddenly popping into existence. One step at the time, he slowly made his way up the stairs, falling to his hands and knees every time he heard something, and in the end got to Shinichi's door. Pandora glanced around and then slowly opened the door, terrified that he would find something horrible on the inside; a monster devouring his Shinichi, or simply a bloodbath. The gem stood in the hallway, feeling extremely vulnerable before sneaking into the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

He walked up to the bed and observed the consciousness sleeping there, silently wondering how many times he had stared down on Shinichi and speculated over how long it would take for them to be able to communicate, to joke and smile, and to share their life. He'd always been wondering what Shinichi would think about him once they began speaking.

A creak outside the door made Pandora almost jump out of his skin before he swiftly crawled into the bed. Holding the detective close and hiding his face in Shinichi's pyjama shirt, trembling from fear. The detective stirred in his sleep, moved and threw an arm around the gem, pulling him into a tight hug with a content sigh, immediately making Pandora feel irrationally safe.

"Please don't die, Shinichi," he mumbled and nuzzled the detective's shirt, knowing that Shinichi would wonder why they were in the same bed when he began waking up, and knowing that he wouldn't believe the gem even if he said that he wasn't doing anything perverted. He stared at the entrance, fearing that the door would fling itself open and reveal a monster standing there, grinning in cold amusement. Pandora buried his face in the detective's shirt again, slowly letting the warmth make him relax until he fell asleep and became released from his fright.


	6. The Photograph of Luck, Chap 52

A/N; If you haven't read Chap. 52 in 'Of Fire And Water' you should do that before reading this. This is from the reporter's viewpoint.

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-07-30  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 1,100

* * *

**SubChap. 5  
The Photograph of Luck  
**_From 'Chap. 52 Caught in the Act' in the story OFAW_

After a long day of job interviews and phone calls Minori was unbelievably tired. She was a starving photographer and journalist who'd lost her job a month ago when the small paper she worked for was forced to close while all of her money went to her sister's medical bills after the car crash that killed both of their parents and injured her sister, Nobuko. Minori didn't want to worry her sister, so she never told her that the food cabinets in her apartment were echoing with emptiness, and that she soon might become evicted from her home, she didn't want to worry Nobuko, who already blamed herself for the crash despite the fact that it was a drunk driver's fault, but the man, an alcoholic, had died in the crash using a stolen car. The man was broke, and there were no insurance money to find anywhere so Minori kept looking for a job, not caring about what kind, any job would be fine, as long as it wasn't prostitution, even though the thought had entered her mind she didn't want to do that.

Minori lived on the 78th floor, so going up to the roof for air was much faster than going down to the street, when she exited on the roof she sighed and let the door fall closed. She shivered from the cold and leaned on the snow-covered railing, not caring if her shirt got wet, but made sure that her beloved camera, that she rather starved for than sell, didn't touch the snow.

"Thank you for a wonderful date, KID-chan," a female voice said and Minori spun around, immediately teleporting to the square structure with the door to the stairwell and peaked around the corner, "I like what you did to the roof." Her eyes widened at the sight of a woman walking up to Kaitou KID and she directly pulled up the camera, started it and then hesitated. She was watching the thief's date, a beautiful setup on a roof, far from the public, created by KID for the woman he was in love with, but the empty cabinets entered her mind and basically, screw tactfulness; Minori was starving and with a picture like that she could bargain with a lot of magazines or sell if for a high prise to all of them.

"Sorry, KID," she mumbled to herself and took picture after picture, seeing the woman sit down in the thief's lap and kiss him carefully, "you might come to hate me, but you're saving my life here." The couple small talked but then raised their voices a little, just enough for her to catch what they were saying and like a good journalist she remembered every word.

"Come on," she whispered when the thief lifted his date in his arms, "give me something extraordinary." She changed the function of the camera when he thief lifted his arm and made it take a picture every tenth millisecond. After KID snapped his fingers everything disappeared and Minori couldn't believe her eyes, but that didn't stop her from taking more pictures. She understood what KID was about to do the moment be began to back towards the edge and prepared herself for a picture of them flying away, but what she got instead was better. The woman in KID's arms pulled herself up and kissed him with more passion.

"Now that's a real kiss," Minori smirked and took photo after photo, seeing them fall over the edge. She ran across the roof and had time to take a single photograph of them falling before she got a few photos of the thief with his unfolded glider before they disappeared between the buildings.

Minori locked herself in her almost empty apartment and blushed while she studied at the pictures, erasing the ones that were blurred or too dark, but still ended up with quite a few that she could sell. She walked from the hallway past the tiny kitchen and into her bedroom, which consisted of a bed and a small printer on the floor. Once she'd had a kitchen table and furniture, but she'd sold it all except the bed, but she'd begun to consider selling it too and sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a quilt. The reporter smiled as she pulled up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hirasi, speaking," a male voice answered.  
"Well good evening, Hirasi-san," Minori stated with a confident voice and seated herself on her bed, "do you remember me? I'm Sonoda Minori, I was on an interview today for a job and you told me that I had a high chance to get it."  
"Yes, I do remember you," Hirasi stated and she could hear that he was busy and wanted to end the call, "was there anything in particular you wanted?"  
"What would you give for pictures of Kaitou KID and a woman, on a date, kissing?"  
"What?" Hirasi instantly gasped, "you have those kind of pictures?"  
"Yes, I took them just moments ago."  
"Can you get them here tonight? What do you want for them?"  
"I want a job," Minori grinned as she fell back to the bed, knowing that she could get anything she wanted at that moment.  
"Let me see the pictures, and a good article from you tonight before the magazine goes to the printing office downstairs and the job is yours," the man smiled, "but the pictures goes to my magazine and my magazine alone."

"I'll be there in two hours with an article about what happened, and the pictures of the lovey-dovey couple. I'll let you have the article free of charge, but to get the pictures I want to be hired for at least six months, so get that contract ready." Minori hung up and then screamed in happiness at the fact that she'd finally managed to get a job. She jumped off the bed and pulled up her laptop from its bag. She wrote the article in only forty minutes and then went into the kitchen to boil a small portion of rice and beans while her printer gave her all of the pictures, happy that after a month she could begin to eat better.

Minori looked at the pictures printed in a big size and decided to not give away all of them; if Hirasi betrayed her she would need something to get paid for, and selling the rest of the pictures to different magazines would be perfect. So she only brought with her a picture of when the woman sat in KID's lap with her arms around his neck and a few pictures of when they fell of the roof.

* * *

A/N; I don't know what kind of medical system Japan has, but I (for the sake of the story) went with that it costs.


	7. Y One Step Further, Chap 53

A/N; If you haven't read Chap. 53 in 'Of Fire And Water' you should do that before reading this.  
What's most interesting about this is the fact that this was very hard to write. And you can tell because I inserted unnecessary conversation :P

Warning!  
Strange English, OOCness, **Yaoi**

Uploaded; 2012-10-15  
Chapter rating: M  
Words: 3,200

First yaoi scene ever, so be nice or the author WILL hide underneath a rock to never ever come out.

* * *

**SubChap. 6  
One Step Further  
**_From 'Chap. 53 Sneaky Woman' in the story OFAW_**  
**

Kaito pulled them into Shinichi's room as soon as they got home and forced him up against the door, instantly invading his willing mouth and kissed him hungrily. Shinichi moaned and responded with an eager tongue as heat began to pool in his stomach and switched their positions so that he pushed Kaito against the door. He moved his hands down to the magician's hips in order to control how hard they pushed up against each other, feeling how his body's sensitiveness increased as the arousal that coursed through his veins put him on fire.  
"Shinichi," Kaito mewled in desperate need and felt how he lost control from his love's touch, "more." Shinichi didn't need any more encouragement, so he pushed up against the magician, forcefully grinding their bodies together, and made Kaito break the kiss in a cry of pleasure as he took a harder grip into the back of his shirt.  
"Ooh, yes, Shinichi," he mumbled at tried to buck up against the detective, trying to indulge as much as he possibly could, but Shinichi was still holding him in place as he began to trail kisses along the thief's neck.

Kaito's body jolted from the sensation as Shinichi started to nibble on a sensitive spot by the ear and he smiled at the small whimpers that slipped past the magician's lips, but as soon as Shinichi released his grip in order to open the buttons on the shirt Kaito bucked up against him and made him moan. The thief chuckled at the sound and immediately captured his lips, spinning them around and slammed the detective's back into the wall. Shinichi moaned from the friction between their bodies and almost became unable to open the buttons, but when the magician's shirt was open he held his hips still and got a frustrated whine as an answer.

"Kaito," Shinichi murmured in a dark voice and unwillingly separated their bodies, "are you certain about this?"  
"Gah, Shinichi," Kaito groaned in frustration, feeling how his entire body craved for more of the detective, "you're driving me insane. Why wouldn't I? Why are you stopping?"  
"You do realise that I'm not actually _one_ person?" Shinichi asked nervously, but Kaito sighed and then let out an amused snort.  
"I bet Pandora is really frustrated by you right now, for stopping us just before the best part is about to begin," he grinned and Shinichi looked away, confirming his suspicion, "Shinichi, and Pandora, I'm a thief and you're a detective; don't you think we can solve any problem that comes our way?" Kaito grinned as Shinichi returned to look at him so the thief continued, "love conquers all?"

Shinichi hummed in thought and Kaito took the opportunity to kiss him, immediately deepening it and moaned as he felt one of the detective's hands trace heated patterns on his now naked chest while the other sneaked around to his back.

"Shinichi, don't you dare stop this," the thief moaned as the detective pushed up against him.

"I won't," Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ear as he buried his nose in his hair and inhaled his scent.  
"Good," Kaito grinned and to Shinichi's confusion pushed him away, but the burning eyes and lust-filled smirk that the thief held as he backed towards the bed made Shinichi grin and follow him with his gaze.

The restraint it took for Shinichi not to throw himself over the thief as Kaito sat down on the bed and eased back drove him completely mad. Shinichi was fascinated by the fact that he didn't feel like himself anymore; his body was shivering from excitement and as he licked his lips he felt like a starving predator sneaking up on his vulnerable prey. Walking on all fours over the magician's body he felt his heart pound heavily in his chest and he could barely contain himself as he got face to face with his love.

A glimmer in the thief's eyes acted as a starting signal, making Shinichi crash his lips together with Kaito's. The thief willingly opened his mouth and nestled his fingers into the detective's hair and moaned as Shinichi's tongue battled his own. The slow movements of the detective sent pleasurable friction throughout their bodies and Kaito groaned as he bucked up against him. Shinichi hummed as a response and withdrew his tongue from the hot cavern that just wanted more before he let his tongue explore the sensitive skin around Kaito's neck.

The thief fumbled with the buttons on his lover's shirt, getting them open one after one, but without any refined elegance that so defined his precious reputation as a magician, and as soon as Shinichi felt the last button open he sat up on top of the magician and tore the bothersome clothing off, letting it fall beside them as he opened Kaito's pants. With a lick of his lips he pulled them down to his knees, seeing the interested bulge in the thief's boxers. Kaito watched Shinichi naked chest with a starved look and quickly got his pants open, pulling them down together with the his boxers and revealed the detective's pulsing erection.

Out of his mind with hunger Shinichi moaned as Kaito grabbed into it and he immediately pulled down the magician's boxers to give him the same treatment. For a second Shinichi's eyes travelled over the magician's body, taking in the beautiful picture of his flushed face, his quickly rising and falling chest as he panted, adorned with his hardened nipples and his beautiful skin that made Shinichi want to touch more and the hardened member that was crying out to be satisfied, but as soon as that second had passed he captured the magician's lips with his and began to pump his hand, to the same rhythm Kaito was using.

Their moans got louder and louder as they grew closer, while the kiss was forced to be broken in need for air. Blue eyes, darkened by lust met equally dark indigo ones, and they held their gazes locked to their loved one until Kaito threw his head back and panted with his eyes closed. The detective smirked and moved his hand faster, until the thief called out his name in a loud moan. The sound was the most wonderful to Shinichi's ears and he listened to Kaito's continued cries as he kept moving his hand at the same pace, feeling how he became splattered by the magician's semen and then released him as he was forced to hold himself up as Kaito's unsteady hand drew him closer. Shinichi moaned loudly as he came and absentmindedly bit into his lover's shoulder, but Kaito kept pumping him until he was nothing but a shuddering mess and then allowed him to collapse on top of him to regain his breath.

* * *

"I finally have you naked," Kaito sighed happily after they'd regained their breaths and Shinichi shifted, feeling the sticky mess that was on their skin.  
"We should probably get that taken care of," Shinichi mumbled and blushed, not believing that the magician had actually gotten him to lose himself to his instincts.

"No," Kaito smirked and traced warm hands over his love's back, "now the real fun begins." The magician pulled him to his lips and Shinichi kissed him slowly, wanting to make sure that he experienced everything. The magician's mouth opened and a wet muscle flickered over his lips, so he responded by gradually allowing his tongue to enter the willing mouth, exploring the familiar cavern and humming at the delighted feeling of kissing his thief. Their tongued moved over each other, examining the tingling sensation it caused, and Shinichi sighed in bliss, allowing the magician to invade his mouth and explore it too. Shinichi broke the kiss and looked down on his love, seemingly wanting to ask something and Kaito grew annoyed.

"Ask me if we're moving too fast and I'll chain you to the bed and not let you out in a few days," Kaito grinned hungrily and Shinichi closed his mouth with a chuckle.  
"No, what I was going to ask was; wouldn't it be better if we removed our pants?" Kaito grinned at his question and kicked off his own before he continued by pushing off the detective's.  
"Better?" he asked with a smile.  
"Yes, much better," Shinichi hummed and began to travel kisses down the magician's neck and shoulders, seeing a small bite mark on the skin.  
"Sorry about biting you," he mumbled and licked apologetically on the mark.

"You bit me?" Kaito asked confused and thought back on the memories while he kept enjoying how the detective's hands started to move over his body, "yes, you did bite me." Shinichi smiled as he leaned most of his weight on one arm and got back to nibbling on the magician's neck while he caressed his chest, touching the soft skin that just seemed to provoke him.

Kaito gasped as Shinichi's contact made heat run through his body once again and he slowly lost himself to the sensation. Spinning them around and reversing their positions, Kaito tore off his own shirt and gave his beloved the same treatment. First exploring Shinichi's neck without hindrance from any shirt collar and just enjoyed searching for those extra sensitive spots that the detective seemed to find instinctively on him.

Shinichi gasped and moaned quietly; Kaito's hands truly worked miracles on his body and the only thing he could think of was the handsome person toping him at the moment. He pulled the thief to his mouth giving him a hungry kiss and then decided to take care of the mess that was still left. After rolling them around he immediately went down to Kaito's chest, but got distracted and took a nipple into his mouth. He enjoyably heard the magician gasp as he let his tongue circle it. A mewled was quickly followed by entangled fingers in his hair as he carefully grazed it with his teeth and the detective smiled, happy that Pandora had nagged on him to get to know more about lovemaking so that the thief 'would never want anyone else' otherwise he'd simply been kissing. He slowly allowed his hand to trace the interested half-erected member and got a gasp as an answer.

Removing his hand he repositioned himself so that he could teasingly caress the magician's inner thigh while he slowly cleaned his stomach.  
"You're mine now, Kaito," Shinichi murmured with a possessive tone as Kaito looked down and watched how the detective's tongue slowly cleaned him and made him aroused.

Taking a light grip into the hardened member Shinichi licked along the shaft and then made his lover gasp and bite his lip as he experimentally licked on the head, observing the thief's reactions. Shinichi took the head into his mouth and smirked as he heard a strangled sound leave Kaito's lips when he started licking on it instead of sucking. He continued his inspection of what the thief enjoyed by curling his tongue around the head and gently cupped his balls, all the while listening to Kaito's lust-filled noises that encouraged him to do more.

A hand nestled into his hair when Shinichi took Kaito into his mouth and the thief cried out in pleasure as he began to suck him off. Hesitantly and uncertain at first, but encouraged by his lover's breathy moans he quickly got more confident and curled his tongue along the shaft.

Kaito bucked as Shinichi examined how deep he could he could take him and made the detective choke and break away to cough.

"Sorry," the thief moaned with a voice full of hunger, making him sound less regretful than he was and Shinichi smirked as he made his way up to the thief's lips and kissed him.  
"Are you sure we're not moving too fast?" Shinichi asked and Kaito gaped, feeling how he was almost exploding from the hunger; he wanted it to happen, he _needed_ it to happen. Seeing the thief's annoyed face Shinichi grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you," he grinned and bent down to whisper in his ear as he opened the drawer, searching for the prepared lube, "I don't think I can stop now, and I certainly don't want to." Kaito shivered at the possessive desire in Shinichi's voice and grinned in anticipation.

"Good," the thief purred, suddenly realising that he'd willingly become the uke, but it surprisingly didn't matter; at the moment he felt safe. The soft bed underneath him, Shinichi's scent surrounding him and the warm body that shielded him from the entire world made him completely secure. He hadn't realised that up until that moment he always was alert of his surroundings; afraid that Aoko would find out that he was KID, that someone from the organization would still be out there to kill him, new detectives that could show up to not play by the rules, that he would someday fall for one of Akako's stupid tricks to become her slave, that something would go wrong during a heist and he would die, but Shinichi was the only one that could make him feel so incredibly safe and protected. Kaito smirked and pushed up against the detective as he nibbled on his earlobe.

"Expect me to ravage you thoroughly later," he grinned hungrily, not wanting the detective do all the work in their relation; he wanted to please Shinichi too.  
"Are you sure you could handle me?" the detective asked in a quiet breath as he let his tongue travel around the shell of Kaito's ear and opened the bottle.

"I love challenges," Kaito smirked at the detective that pulled away so that he was sitting between the thief's legs and poured lube over his fingers, smiling at the greedy look Kaito gave him.

"Prepared?" Shinichi asked and the thief nodded, "it might be a bit unpleasant, but I'll try to be gentle." He moved his fingers around Kaito's entrance, coating him with lube and then slowly twisted a finger inside, feeling the magician's body tense.

"Did it hurt?" Shinichi asked quickly but Kaito shook his head with a smile.  
"No, put in another one," he demanded and the detective carefully obeyed. Kaito gasped and then groaned. Shinichi paused, letting the thief get used to the feeling and then started moving his fingers in and out, slowly slipping in deeper, hearing the magician breathe heavier and wince from the feeling. Shinichi moved around, looking for the prostate and then moved his other hand to grip Kaito's erection, slowly pumping him.

Kaito moaned quietly, feeling heat flow through him, mixing in with the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched for the first time. Shinichi crocked his fingers and Kaito called out in pleasure, letting him know that he'd finally hit the spot. Grinning, he kept hitting it and made the magician throw his head back and shout. Gradually he scissored his fingers and got in a third, all the while slowly moving his hand over Kaito's erected member, trying to outdo the pain with pleasure.

With three fingers knuckle deep he suddenly grew nervous and he bit his lip. He wanted Kaito, every fibre in his body screamed for him to fulfil the act, but worry rose in his chest; he didn't know how painful it would become for Kaito since the sites that he'd studied hadn't told him any exact measurements, given that it was different from individual to individual.  
"Fuck me, Shinichi," Kaito moaned and arched his back, making Shinichi lick his lips at the desirable sight of his horny thief, only lusting for more, lusting for him. He pulled out his fingers and Kaito mewled. The thief watched how he pulled out a small condom package from the drawer and opened it, pulling it out with shaky hands and swallowed as he placed it on himself. He positioned himself by the magician's entrance and then bent down to kiss him. Kaito threw his legs around Shinichi's waist and expectantly waited, but the only thing he felt was the detective's erection tickling his entrance as they kissed.

He whimpered desperately and tried to push Shinichi inside, but the detective only chuckled and held him still.  
"Shinichi, please," Kaito broke the kiss and begged in a breathy voice, "I need you! No teasing!" When Shinichi sucked on his neck and didn't obey he begged more, but the detective only swallowed nervously and teasingly caressed Kaito's erection.  
_'Get on with it! Can't you hear him?'_ Pandora asked and Shinichi blushed, _'or do you want help?'  
_'Don't,' was all he thought, feeling his cheeks burn and the jewel grew silent, knowing that talking to a third party made his host uncomfortable.

"How badly do you want it?" Shinichi whispered in Kaito's ear and then pushed inside, restraining the wish to completely enter him. The thief moaned and grasped into his boyfriend.  
"I want it, please, deeper," Kaito pleaded and Shinichi carefully impaled him, moaning from the tightness and felt himself becoming completely surrounded by his lover.

"Shinichi!" Kaito called out and opened his eyes to see the detective smile down at him. Lost in the blue gaze he felt how Shinichi started moving and gasped as he after a few trusts touched the prostate and then continued to hit it with every careful move. Slowly he picked up the pace and felt the thief meet him in his thrusts.

Kaito moaned and mewled, feeling how a pressure was building inside him and making him feel like he was about to explode, but the heat kept soaring through him. Never had he felt so hot; it was like he was being burnt from the inside. His entire body trembled from the ecstasy and he threw his head, not knowing what to do with himself. He chanted the name of his lover, feeling how he was surrounded by warmth and the safe scent of Shinichi. Kaito opened his eyes and stared into the wall, not actually seeing it and felt how he grew closer. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open while listening to Shinichi's small moans.

"I'm," Kaito gasped, throwing his head back, "going to cum." Shinichi grabbed into his pulsing member and pumped him.  
"Cum, Kaito," he murmured in a deep voice, hoarse from desire, and began moving even faster, "cum for me." The thief panted and then screamed as he released his seed, splattering their stomachs. Shinichi closed his eyes and kept going a few more times, feeling his boyfriend tighten enough to undo him and made him cum as he called out Kaito's name.

He collapsed on top of the magician and panted, but forced himself up to pull out of him. Shinichi pulled of the condom and shakily took a tissue from the same drawer that had held the lube and wrapped the condom in it before he threw it in the garbage can, happy that he hit it.

"You have tissues in the drawer," Kaito commented amused with a breathy voice and a drowsy grin, making Shinichi snort as he allowed himself to collapse beside the magician, entangling their bodies.

"In all honesty; the tissues were there before the lube and condoms, in case I got a runny nose during the night. I hate getting up to go to the bathroom just for a piece of paper," Shinichi explained slowly as he panted and felt a shiver run through his body so he grabbed into the edge of the cover and rolled over Kaito with it, wrapping them tightly together and then pulled him close. They laid there for a while, just holding their lover and observed the other's eyes.

"How about again?" Kaito grinned after a while and Shinichi raised an amused eyebrow.


	8. Y Lover's Play Chap 53

A/N; A direct continuation from the last SubChap.!

Note that this is only the day after their first time together, so this is a SubChap of a SubChap...  
I guess that this could be seen as an omake? (what is that anyway?)

Warning!  
Strange English, OOCness, **Yaoi**

Uploaded; 2012-12-23  
Chapter rating: M  
Words: 5,500

* * *

**SubChap.7  
Lover's** **Play**  
_Belonging to SubChap. 6, which belongs to Chap.53_

When Kaito woke up he didn't open his eyes, he only smiled drowsy and moved his arm around, trying to find a warm body to latch on to, but the bed was surprisingly empty. As he opened his eyes and sat up he wondered where his Shinichi had gone, seeing as the time was only eight. The teenager yawned and got up from the bed, feeling a bit sore, but only smiled at it while he changed to his clothes without the customary smoke bomb.

He found the detective sitting in the library, reading a book on the settee, and Kaito smirked.  
"Good morning, handsome," he grinned and made the book vanish as he straddled the detective's lap. Shinichi looked up and blushed before he stammered a greeting. Kaito yawned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laid his head on the welcoming shoulder.  
"Nichi, the bed was empty. What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep very well. I kept waking up, so I got up," Shinichi confessed and then grinned, "you're adorable when you sleep."  
"I'm always adorable," the magician answered with a chuckle.  
"You suck the tip of your thumb," Shinichi snickered and Kaito tensed.  
"What?"  
"You suck your thumb," Shinichi smirked and sneaked his hands underneath the fabric to touch the thief's back, "so adorable." Kaito laughed and grazed the detective's neck with his teeth, making him shiver.

"I've heard that morning-sex is good for you," the thief murmured suggestively and dug his fingers into Shinichi's hair, massaging his scalp.  
_'It's true,' _Pandora chuckled, _'people who have morning-sex gets a good dose of oxytocin, their immune system becomes stronger and their looks healthier, but apparently three times a week is the absolute best, but I say screw that, let's have sex always!'_  
"Pandora, you pervert," Shinichi muttered to the voice in his head, hearing the gem laugh at his retort, "not interested in anything else but sex."  
_'Of course I am! But I usually don't have to coax you to read, break codes or do puzzles. Now tie him down and ravage him!'_  
'Still a pervert,'  
_'Do you know what you need to do?'_ Pandora asked him seriously.  
'What?'  
_'Embrace your inner pervert!'_ the jewel laughed wildly and made Shinichi chuckle.  
'What? Does Pan-chan want a hug?'

"What's Pandora saying?" Kaito wondered and inhaled the detective's scent while feeling his eyelids grow heavy.  
"Basically that he likes reading, puzzles and sex," Shinichi chuckled and heard Kaito's hum, "he thinks morning-sex is great, and that we should indulge in it."  
"I agree with Pandora," Kaito smirked and moved his hands so that he could push up Shinichi's shirt, but as he did his stomach growled and he realised how hungry he was.

"Let's make you some breakfast first," Shinichi chuckled, "and maybe you should brush your teeth."  
"Hai~!"

* * *

Kaito smirked as he watched the detective make him breakfast, observing his movements and enjoying the view of his back, happy that Shinichi was wearing a somewhat tight shirt that showed off his beautiful body.  
"Nichi, you're gorgeous," he mumbled and saw a small blush on his lover's face as he sent a glance back.  
"Thank you," Shinichi smiled and got back to pouring the pancake batter into the frying pan, but as he waited for it to be done he thought of a mischievous idea that he liked.

"Kai," Shinichi said without turning to the thief and slowly grabbed into his behind with one hand, "do you like my butt?" Kaito enjoyed hearing that playful, naughty tone from Shinichi and watched how the detective's hand took a firmer grip, only to relax and stroke the area.  
"Oh, yes," the magician answered, "I love your butt."  
"You don't-," Shinichi said with false shyness as he caressed himself, "you don't want to touch it?" As he finished the sentence Kaito was already standing behind him with one arm around his waist and a hand caressing the other side.  
"I'd love to," Kaito murmured into his ear and Shinichi couldn't help but to laugh when the magician's stomach growled, "I'm so hungry I'd like to eat you!" Kaito snickered and started to nibble on the detective's neck.

Shinichi moaned as Kaito's hands wandered up his shirt and wantonly explored the skin, all the while the thief pushed his body flat against his. Even though Shinichi found those infernal hands and devastatingly pleasurable body extremely distracting he still managed to make a few pancakes that he placed on a plate and covered with a bit of syrup, or maybe it was a lot, but instead of giving the dish to the thief Shinichi sat down in his lap and started to feed Kaito, who happily ate and let his hands run free over the detective's body.

A small amount of syrup missed the magician's mouth and began travelling down his chin, but Shinichi quickly captured it and licked it up. As he was about to give Kaito another bite he realised that his hand was empty and that the thief was holding a piece of pancake towards his mouth.  
"Shinichi, you seem to be hungry," Kaito cooed with a smirk and watched how Shinichi opened his mouth, but as he placed the pancake inside Shinichi grabbed into his hand and closed his eyes, seemingly sucking on the fork before he let it go with a small lick. The detective smiled at the blush that made its way to Kaito's cheeks when he did it a second time, but with his eyes half-lidded and locked to Kaito's.

"I'd love to see you eat like that in a restaurant," the thief grinned and allowed the detective to take back the fork and start feeding him again.  
"Maybe I will," Shinichi chuckled and enticingly licked along the tines before he continued with the fun task of feeding his thief.

* * *

Shinichi's hand sneaked into Kaito's pants as he brushed his teeth while the other made its way to a nipple, and the thief groaned as he grabbed into the sink, making Shinichi smirk amused.  
"You should brush your teeth, Kai-chan," the detective chuckled and took the opportunity to take the earlobe into his mouth while he caressed the growing erection.

"Not that easy," Kaito muttered after he spat out the toothpaste and bent town to wash his mouth, suddenly feeling Shinichi grind up against him. Kaito moaned when his boyfriend took a grip into his pulsing member and he spat out the water.  
"Shinichi," Kaito smirked as he turned around and faced the detective, "you're going to get _punished_." Shinichi returned he smirk in full, eager to see what the thief had in mind.

I order to let Shinichi feel comfortable Kaito dragged detective into his room and then pushed him into the bed, seeing Shinichi fall back with a small bounce before he sat up and then watched Kaito close the door. The thief smirked and walked up to his boyfriend, straddled his lap and kissed him.

It quickly got heated and Shinichi moaned as he allowed his hands to stoke the magician's sides, pushing up his shirt until Kaito was forced to take it off, immediately pulling of Shinichi's as a response. They pressed their bodies together as they kissed, but Shinichi broke it and used the difference in height to take a nipple into his mouth. Kaito smirked and pushed Shinichi down to the bed; he would not allow the detective to drive him mad with lust with that unbelievably skilled tongue. Kaito had decided that he was going to be on top, and he would refuse to change.  
"Shinichi," the thief whispered with eyes full of hunger and held his love down, "I'm going to make you scream."

"Really? That should be fun to hear," the detective grinned expectantly and loved the way Kaito was in control, realising that as long as he was looking as him with those kind of eyes he didn't care.

Kaito sat between his lover's legs and watched his hands move over Shinichi's naked chest in both concern and happiness, feeling his insides burn from the heated lust. Shinichi attentively looked back, seeing the thief's eyes move from scar to scar and his hands move accordingly.  
"Shinichi," he whimpered and bent down to lick on Pandora's scar, "don't get hurt anymore. I don't want to see you hurt."  
"Kai," the detective gasped as the thief's hand moved down to stroke the bulge in his pants, "you know that I can't promise that."  
"I don't care, promise me anyway," Kaito demanded and moved his mouth to suck on a nipple.  
"I can't," Shinichi gasped and nestled a hand into his boyfriend's hair, "but I'll try."  
"I guess that's better than nothing," he hummed and pulled away to stare down at the flushed detective with hungry, half-lidded eyes and night-old hickeys over his neck. Kaito smiled at the sight and snapped his fingers, removing all of their clothes in a puff of smoke.

With an excited grin he made the detective gasp by inserting a lubricated finger and then slowly started to pump it. Shinichi got used to the feeling of something moving inside him by the time Kaito inserted another and moved around until he found the spot. The detective moaned and threw his head back as the thief relentlessly continued to strike it with glee.  
"Kai!" Shinichi called out, far too gone to even keep a coherent thought as he screamed from the burning pleasure.

Kaito carefully slipped in a third finger, stretching the detective until he was happy with the result and then pulled out, making Shinichi mewl and stare at him with dark eyes, dilated from the intense pleasure while Kaito positioned himself better. After applying the lube to his own pulsing member he sent a glance to Shinichi before he watched himself enter his lover, gasping as he felt the tightness engulf him. The detective took a breath as he slowly became filled by his boyfriend, feeling how the teenager pushed deeper and deeper inside him. He panted with his mouth open, trembling from the lust that made him yearn for more. Everything stopped as Kaito entered him completely and waited for him to get used to his size.

"Kaito," Shinichi called out in frustration and bucked his hips, making the magician answer with a loud cry of delight before he started moving while holding his lover's hips steady.  
"Shinichi," Kaito moaned as he trusted inside in a fast pace while looking down on the young man gripping into the sheet below him with closed eyes. He watched the detective throw his head with hair in worse disarray than Kaito had ever seen and listened to the myriad of sounds coming in his lust filled voice as he eagerly struck the sensitive spot, feeling the pressure build inside him.

Shinichi's pleas reached a new intensity as he arched his back and let his lover know that he was close. Kaito began pumping his boyfriend's hard member until he came with a loud cry and in turn made the thief's eyesight vanish in white as he too come and then collapsed on top of his boyfriend after he'd pulled out.

"Ah, Kaito," Shinichi gasped and wrapped his arms around the magician that placed his forehead against his, while staring into his eyes with a small frown.  
"Is something wrong?" the detective asked as Kaito pulled away with the same frown.

"You tell me," he smirked while he breathed heavily, "are you Pandora or Shinichi right now?"  
"Why?"  
"Your eyes are red," he remarked and the detective raised his eyebrows.  
"What? They can't be. I'm Shinichi," the detective stated while Kaito stared into his eyes.  
"But they are. Not as red as when I saw them in the maze, but it's like red electricity is moving inside your iris," the thief explained. "It's quite beautiful actually... And..." he continued slowly, "it seems to grow weaker."  
"Neither Pandora nor I knows what you're talking about, but Pandora suggested that it has something to do with us, Pandora and I, when you-," Shinichi blushed and cleared his throat before he continued with a grin, "fucked me. He said that we probably are getting closer to each other whenever we're feeling something that strongly."  
"Ooh, that's interesting. Then we have to try it again," Kaito smirked eagerly and made the detective laugh as Pandora responded with the same kind of excitement.

The thief smiled as he rubbed up against his boyfriend, seeing his blush retake some of its strength before he began sucking on the detective's neck and felt hands caress his back. Shinichi sighed as Kaito moved from his neck to his shoulders and then down his chest, leaving a trail of marks. Once the thief got to his navel he was half-erected again and panting from want. The detective let out a startled cry as Kaito went from his lower stomach and began sucking on the shaft. He looked down and blushed as Kaito locked his gaze with his, gleefully watching his boyfriend tremble as he was pleasured. The thief caressed the detective's body until he was hard and then proudly watched the fully erected member stand on its own. Giving the head a lick he placed his left arm over the detective's stomach for support before he continued in a slower pace, not wanting the detective to cum before he wanted him to, and moved his right hand to caress his own growing erection.

Kaito felt himself become hard as he listened to his lover's moans and then held down his hips with both hands, before he took him in completely.  
"Fuck! Magician!" Shinichi called out in awe and sent a glance down, seeing Kaito pull away to laugh.

"Ooh, yea," the thief grinned and stared up at the flushed detective, "want me to do that again?" Shinichi didn't answer even if his eyes showed the eagerness he felt for it to happen again, but Kaito still saw it and slowly made the member vanish, causing the detective to throw his head back and try to buck, but Kaito still held him down and then pulled away to breathe.

"Ooh, I've been dreaming about doing that to you!" Kaito laughed a bit breathlessly.  
"Really? Deep-throating me?" Shinichi questioned with flushed cheeks and raised eyebrows while he watched the thief pour lube over his fingers again.  
"I have a lot of dreams of you, Nichi," Kaito murmured darkly and smiled hungrily, a smile that would've made the detective blush if it wasn't for the fact that his cheeks were already burning, "and I can't wait to make each and every one of them very real." The sentence got Shinichi smiling expectantly; he, too, had many dreams he wanted to make real.  
"I can't wait," the teenager answered with a smile, and then realised _who_ he was dealing with, "but no place where we can be discovered. Not the police station for one, and never _ever_ at a heist."

Kaito looked considering and invaded the detective with one finger, quickly followed by another, ignoring the lovely gasp that escaped Shinichi's lips as he wasn't prepared even though he'd felt the magician's fingers circle his entrance. The magician hummed quietly and twisted his fingers, slipping in a third.  
"I can consent to the heists, but we _will_ do it at the police station," Kaito grinned dazed as he thought of it, "and I _will_ bend you over a desk and ravage you, or maybe up against a wall at the police station... Dressed as Kaitou KID... Just imagine the scandal..." The magician trailed off and felt that the detective didn't actually need to be stretched, so he pulled out his fingers and placed a rich amount of lube on himself again.

"Now," Kaito began as he positioned himself so that he was leaning on his elbows beside the detective's head while Shinichi wrapped his legs around his waist, "just keep looking into my eyes." The detective smiled and felt gentle lips touch his in a loving kiss, making him throw his arms around the thief's neck, deepening it and played with the tongue that entered his mouth. Kaito shifted and then entered the detective slowly, making him moan longingly, a moan that made his boyfriend shiver in delight as he swallowed it. Kaito broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Shinichi's, beginning to move quicker as he gazed into his lover's half-lidded, and intensely blue eyes, almost completely covered by his pupils.

For a time Shinichi was able to keep looking into Kaito's eyes, but occasionally he was unable to keep himself for closing them for a longer period, but the magician simply slowed down his lovemaking when that happened, causing the teenager's eyes fling open to continue to stare into his lover's eyes a bit embarrassed, but as he became overwhelmed by pleasure that embarrassment turned to affection and uncontrolled love. They shared fond kisses, drawing out on the session, until Shinichi's begging made Kaito unable to hold back.

Starring into his lover's eyes and keeping himself from throwing his head back, Kaito watched the detective fight against his instincts, but sometimes threw his head back with a loud cry before he looked back, panting with eyes shimmering in red.  
"Kai," Shinichi forced out through his moans, gripping hard into the sheets, and kept eye-contact as his breath came out in erratic pants. Kaito's own breathing was just as uneven as his lover's and he trembled as he held back, but the detective's pleading gaze made him grip into the member that poked him in his stomach and at the same time caused Shinichi to throw his head back, screaming his name.

"Nichi," Kaito gasped as he pumped his boyfriend and watched Shinichi force his eyes open a crack, seeing them glow in a weak red light. The detective closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came, unable to keep eye-contact, screaming his boyfriend's name. The thief drew a breath as Shinichi tightened almost painfully and made him cum after only a few rough thrusts. Kaito's eyes flew open and he looked down on his lover, seeing that he was smiling drowsily at him with his chest heaving. The thief pulled out and collapsed on his boyfriend, panting while feeling two arms sneak around him to hold him close, keeping eye-contact and seeing love in the other's eyes.

* * *

Every time Shinichi's eyes glanced over to Kaito he blushed as he could only see them in bed and relive the memories, hearing the sounds they made, sensing the thief's body and the bed underneath while inhaling his intoxicating scent, and it was driving him mad. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but the words in the case file blurred while his eyes only moved over the sentences without registering what they said or meant.  
'Is it you who is making me horny again?' Shinichi grumbled in his head while he silently closed the file, trying to ignore that his pants were tightening as he remembered the feeling of his boyfriend inside him, entering him slowly.  
_'You know, you have to stop blaming me for everything,'_ Pandora smirked back, _'remember that this body is that of a teenager that has been repressed into a child for two years, but the answer is yes, a little, but you're doing most of it yourself.'_ Shinichi sent a glance to the thief that was sitting on the settee reading one of the magic books that existed in the library. He swallowed and squirmed a bit as his pulsing erection demanded to be released.  
'This is so embarrassing,' he sighed quietly in his head and heard Pandora try to suppress a laugh, but didn't succeed completely.

He stubbornly glared at the bookcases to his left, but sometimes his body betrayed him and made him take a quick glance to his right, seeing Kaito sit with the book on the settee, completely unaware about his boyfriend's struggle with himself. The detective didn't know how much sex the thief wanted, but he seemed quite content with the night and the morning while Shinichi was about to burst from desire, and it wasn't even lunch. A tingling sensation emerged from his fingertips and travelled through his hands and arms; he wanted to touch his boyfriend. Shinichi felt a hot shiver run through him at the thought and he got up; Kaito could always protest of the treatment and Shinichi was fully capable of taking care of himself if it came to that.

"Hey, Kai-chan," Shinichi murmured in the thief's ear as he sat down behind him and made Kaito blink at the dark voice full of want. "Did you find a good book?" he asked as he let his hands sneak around the thief and caress his legs, "would you mind if I touched you a bit?"  
"You're horny again," Kaito stated with a grin while feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as his heart began to beat faster. He didn't have any reason to ask the question since he could feel an interesting bulge in between the detective's legs that pressed against him.  
"Just a bit," Shinichi moaned as he let one of his hands move to the thief's relaxed member and started caressing it through the pants while he moved the other hand up underneath his shirt to feel his body.  
"I don't mind. Touch me all you want," Kaito murmured and realised that he'd dropped the book to the floor so he just leaned his back against his lover's chest and began massaging the legs of his detective.

It didn't take long before Kaito was just as hard as Shinichi and eager to continue without clothes. The thief stood up and got naked in a puff of smoke, making Shinichi grin at the sight while he allowed the magician to pull off his own pants and then painfully slowly remove his boxers.

"I want to ride you," Kaito murmured as he sat down and handed the detective a bottle of lube that he immediately poured over his fingers, making sure that they were well coated.  
"Who am I to stop you from doing whatever you want?" Shinichi grinned and inserted a finger into his boyfriend, completely forgetting that he'd said that he would never do anything physical in any other place than their bedrooms. Kaito captured the detective's lips and kissed him hungrily while feeling the finger move around as he pulled off the shirt, leaving it on one arm. He moaned into the kiss as another finger joined the first one and found the bottle of lube that had been abandoned beside them, instantly pouring some into his cupped hand and then grabbed into his boyfriends pulsing erection, coating it in the slippery fluid and made Shinichi break away from the kiss with a loud moan.

"Fuck, Kaito," the detective mewled as his boyfriend continued moving his hand over his sensitive member and added a third finger, causing Kaito to gasp as he tensed, but slowly relaxed. He got used to the three fingers inside him and he bit his lip as he wanted more so he got off the detective's lap and pulled in his legs, making him sit at the edge of the seat while Shinichi threw his shirt to the floor. Kaito straddled him with a smirk and then took a grip into the hardened erection and positioned himself before he lowered himself down, slowed down slightly as the detective entered him.

"Kaito," Shinichi groaned in pleasure as the thief stopped to get used to the size when he'd taken in the head. He panted slowly as he watched the thief's closed eyes, wondering if they'd gone too fast even though he saw only enjoyment in Kaito's expression. Indigo eyes opened and Shinichi smiled at his thief that grinned back before he lowered himself a bit, making them both gasp, and then stopped again.  
"Did we go to fast?" Shinichi asked concerned and grabbed into his lover's hips, holding him up and made the magician smile.  
"A little bit. You just wait and I'll ride you to oblivion," Kaito grinned and pulled up a bit before lowering himself deeper.  
"Take all the time you need," Shinichi moaned and closed his eyes as his head fell back; at that moment the tightness of Kaito was almost too much, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of Kaito's hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place, and the sensation of the thief slowly lowering himself onto him. The detective opened his eyes and stared at the thief with his head thrown back and mouth open while he slowly was entered.

"Nichi," Kaito sighed as he was able to relax his legs and had taken the detective into him completely. He opened his eyes and panted while he stared into deep blue eyes, "you feel so good right now." Shinichi blushed happily and let his hands run free over his lover's body.  
"Wait until you get used to the size," the detective smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"  
"Yea," Kaito smiled and kissed his detective, invading the mouth and carefully started to move along the stiff shaft, making the detective break the kiss and moan, "I'm used to it now."

The thief panted and grinned in delight as he rode his lover while listening to his loud moans and mewls. Kaito quickly decided that he loved the feeling of Shinichi inside him, especially when he rode. He reached his maximum speed, but it wasn't fast enough. He still wanted it both faster and harder even though Shinichi was meeting him in his trusts. The detective called the name of his lover, moaning and begging, all the while he pumped Kaito and met him in a few sloppy kisses.

Kaito gasped when Shinichi after a while held him still and kissed him. "Kaito, please, let me have you. I want you," he murmured with desperate eyes and the flushed thief nodded breathlessly; he wasn't really able to reach the absolute end by just riding. He wasn't good enough, but he knew exactly how he could get that good; experience, and that was something he wouldn't mind getting. Kaito gripped into the back of the settee and pulled himself up a bit, enough to allow Shinichi to turn them around without pulling out so that Kaito was lying on the settee and then smirked up at the detective as he carefully started to move.

Shinichi knew that neither of them was far from the end so as soon as he started to move faster and take his thief rougher he moved his hand to pump the erected member that had a small trail of white moving along it. Soon after, both of them came in screams of intense pleasure and then collapsed together on the settee.

"The door is unlocked," Shinichi groaned after a while and made the thief laugh, "someone could've walked in on us! Next time I'm definitely going to lock the door first."

That was how their day continued after a shared bath and recovering for an half an hour. Kaito kept distracting Shinichi while they made lunch and therefore ended up with his back pressed against the wall and a horny detective inside him again, taking him just as forcefully as he'd been dreaming of, before they'd even eaten.

They slept a small while on the couch while watching TV in the living room after they had managed to get their clothes on. Shinichi woke up and changed the channel so that he was able to watch a criminal series while holding an arm around his boyfriend, until he woke up and wanted to cuddle, which was to the detective much more interesting than the TV, since he'd figured out who the murderer was. They ordered takeout and then fed each other the food while they teased the other and joked on the couch, slowly ending up without their clothes again.

Kaito knew that he had to leave and go home; it was school tomorrow, but as they stood by the door, he didn't want to. Shinichi had him pressed against it while he kissed him thoroughly, as if he was going to make that single kiss enough to sustain him through the night, and Kaito responded just as desperate, clinging to his boyfriend as if his life depended on it.  
"You have to leave," Shinichi groaned and grazed his boyfriend's neck as he nibbled on a mark, making it larger, hoping that everyone would see that Kaito was taken, "the bus..."  
"Yea," Kaito muttered and forced the detective back to his neck as he pulled away, "I know..."

"You have to leave," Shinichi stated again, giving Kaito a kiss, immediately invading his mouth and pushed the thief towards the handle as he took a step back, in the end making the kiss and hands be the only things that held them together. "The bus..." the detective mumbled, breaking their kiss and then looked into Kaito's darkened indigo eyes. "See you, next weekend?"

"Pfft, I'll come by tomorrow after school for sex," Kaito grinned and opened the door, feeling a gust of chilly air and saw his lover nod contently. "Bye," he whispered and received a last slow kiss, savouring every second of it, but was then forced to break it and take a last look to his boyfriend before he left.

Kaito sighed as he closed and locked the door before he made his way across the snow covered yard, letting the cooling wind drain the heat from his cheeks, and eyed the paparazzi in a car outside the gates.  
"Kudou-san!" a reporter that stood outside the gates exclaimed and Kaito opened the gate, seeing a rather large RV stand beside the street, "do you have any comment about the serial killer, also known as the painter?"  
"No," the thief stated as he closed and locked the gate, seeing the RV's door fling open and pour out reporters, "goodbye." Kaito sat off in a burst, laughing as he made the reporters chase him while asking where he was going.

After losing the media sharks the rest of his way home was monotonous, where he realised just exactly how exhausted his body was and fell asleep for a while, waking every few minutes, until he got off. The cold air made him wake up and he made his way home, yawning as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes.  
"I'm home!" he called out and walked across the room to the stairs, having decided to just brush his teeth and go to bed.  
"Welcome home, Kaito," Chikage looked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a small towel and smirked amused as she saw her son yawn. "Didn't get much sleep?" she asked suggestively as Kaito yawned a second time when he began walking up the stairs.  
"No," he answered, too tired to realise that he just confessed to his mother what they had done, making Chikage blush and snicker to herself, "I'm going to bed."

Chikage waited until all of her wish to giggle had vanished and then followed upstairs, leaning on the doorframe as Kaito slowly brushed his teeth with closed eyes.  
"Feeling sore?" she asked as if she asked about the weather.  
"A bit," Kaito answered and made her slap a hand over her mouth as she forced away the laugher, before she eyed a large mark on her son's neck, surrounded by smaller bite marks.  
"I guess he likes to mark what's his... Does he bite?" the woman stared at the mark, wondering how long it had taken the detective to work it up to that kind of size.  
"Sometimes," Kaito mumbled and spat out the toothpaste.

"So my baby-boy is a cure little uke!" Chikage squealed and giggled, making Kaito freeze before he jolted his head in her direction to stare at her with a scandalised look, realising what he'd just said, "I have to talk to Yukiko now!"  
"_Mom!_" Kaito called out and then watched his mother vanish as quickly as if she still was the infamous Phantom Lady, "stop asking weird questions!" Kaito eyed his own reflection as he decided to ignore his mother; it wasn't the first time she sneaked information out of him or got to know something intimate about him by sneaking around. That woman had even caught him masturbating, not that he hadn't been horribly ashamed the first time it happened and hadn't looked at her or spoken for days without blushing, but gradually that had worn off into annoyance by the fact that she didn't knock and caught him more than once. He'd even considered that she was doing it just to aggravate him, but that didn't seem like her, so it was more likely that her way of sneaking around and bursting in was remnants of her time as a phantom thief. Now the more important question in Kaito's mind was regarding the bruises on his neck; should he put makeup over them or proudly show them off tomorrow?

* * *

A/N; oxytocin - feelgood hormone  
Funny thing! I Googled 'anatomy of a fork' to get to know what the name of the sharp thingies was; tines, never even heard that word! XD


End file.
